Karma
by Audace
Summary: "La notion de karma est la somme de ce qu'un individu a fait, est en train de faire ou fera. Il faut constamment chercher à améliorer son karma par de bonnes actions. Le but est d'atteindre la libération finale de l'âme." Théo claqua brusquement son livre. Travaillant tranquillement à la bibliothèque, Hermione ne savait pas encore combien sa tranquillité allait être vite brisée.


_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour les multiples fautes que vous risquez de trouver dans cet OS il n'a pas eu le temps d'être corrigé. Je viens de le finir et je tenais tout de même à le poster avant de partir en vacances, demain, alors le voilà, juste relu par moi. Mes yeux ne sont pas toujours très bons pour relire vingt pages word tapées par mes soins, ils ont tendance à être trop gentils envers moi-même._

_Ensuite, je me dois de vous rappeler que les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire sortent de l'imagination de la grande JKR, même si vous le savez déjà, et que je ne possède que l'histoire._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite que cet OS peut paraître un peu brouillon, il a été écrit en plusieurs fois et risque donc de ne pas être très fluide. Je le trouve brouillon, en tout cas, et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut vraiment, mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à l'écrire, vu combien j'ai l'impression que le temps passe trop vite pendant ces vacances._

_Pour la lecture de ce qui s'avère être mon tout premier Théo-Hermione, je vous encourage à aller écouter __Life is short__ de Butterfly Boucher, __Boyfriend in Oxford__ de The Dodoz ou __Everything at once__ by Lenka._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je vous promets d'ajouter les corrections à cet OS dès mon retour :) Si j'arrive à trouver le temps et l'inspiration, j'espère aussi pouvoir vous offrir le troisième chapitre de « De Potter à James »._

* * *

_**Karma**_

* * *

_La notion de karma désigne communément le cycle des causes et des conséquences liées à l'existence des êtres sensibles. Il est la somme de ce qu'un individu a fait, est en train de faire ou fera. Chaque être est responsable de son karma, et donc de sa sortie du _Samsara_, cycle des existences sous l'emprise de la souffrance, l'attachement et l'ignorance, soit le cycle des vies, de renaissances en renaissances._

_Le _karma_ est le reflet de nos actions antérieures qui se manifeste dans notre vie actuelle. Il faut constamment chercher à améliorer son _karma_, littéralement ses __actions__, par de bonnes actions et en respectant le _dharma_, la loi, les règles naturelles établies__. Le but est de sortir définitivement du cycle des morts et des naissances, le _Samsara_, et d'atteindre la libération finale de l'âme, appelée _moksha_._

* * *

Les quatre amis sursautèrent lorsque Théo claqua brusquement son livre, une ride de contrariété plissant son front. Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose, l'air absent, et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller se placer au centre de la Salle Commune. Il leva le nez pour observer le lac en transparence.

Blaise regarda successivement le brun, puis le livre jeté sans raison au sol avant de signaler à Drago, Pansy et Daphnée qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir. Ils ignoraient peut-être ce qui pouvait contrarier Théodore dans un stupide bouquin sur les cultures orientales moldues, mais ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier un Théodore Nott déjà contrarié – sauf tendances suicidaires ou masochistes, mais ce n'était heureusement pas leurs cas ils étaient plus du genre sadiques, eux.

Les yeux du jeune homme vaguaient sans but réel dans l'immensité verdâtre de l'eau qui surplombait leurs têtes, puis il sursauta soudainement, grognant à qui voulait l'entendre un « mais bien sûr ! », avant de quitter en trombes la pièce, n'oubliant pas au passage de ramasser son livre et de le fourrer dans sa besace qui traînait quelque part par là.

Pansy soupira face à l'attitude une fois de plus si distante du brun, avec lequel ils s'étaient néanmoins rapprochés depuis leur rentrée – le nombre de Serpentards avait grandement diminué du fait des pertes lors de la bataille finale, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu beaucoup de choix, en même temps. D'un geste évasif, elle signala à ses amis qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, après tout, Théodore avait toujours été solitaire et impulsif, et chassa d'un revers de main les journaux du jour qui trônaient sur la table et irritaient ses yeux de leurs unes titrant une fois de plus sur la fabuleuse victoire de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et exaltait le courage de l'incroyable Trio d'Or. Plus de quatre mois que la victoire avait été acquise, et les journaux ne changeaient en rien une recette qui marchait bien : une petite dose de vérité et une bonne dose d'affabulations, le tout saupoudré de quelques ragots plus ou moins vrais qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir.

* * *

Théodore soupira en arrivant face aux portes de la bibliothèque et reprit sa respiration, rendue sifflante par la course qu'il avait faite au travers du château. S'empêchant de s'asseoir par terre pour se remettre d'autant de sport – parce que même s'il n'avait rien à faire de son image, ça ne se faisait pas – il entra finalement dans le temple de savoir et commença discrètement à parcourir les rayonnages en quête de sa cible.

Arrivant au bout de la bibliothèque, là où le calme se faisait vraiment et où il était possible de travailler sans être dérangé, une ébauche de sourire, toutefois bien vite réprimée, vint tendre ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçue. Il se demanda furtivement pourquoi il l'avait cherchée dans toute la bibliothèque, tant il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait que s'être placée au plus loin de la porte, là où elle avait une paix royale – paix qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de briser, soit dit en passant. D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha et se posa sans manières sur le siège à côté d'elle, la prenant par surprise et la faisant sursauter.

« Nott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » S'exclama-t-elle sous le choc.

Sans répondre, il se pencha en avant et attrapa d'un geste sec le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait, le mettant hors de sa portée et le parcourant rapidement du regard. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver en tentant de le récupérer, il le lui rendit sans explications aucune et se releva pour disparaître dans parmi les rayonnages. Trente secondes plus tard, sous son regard toujours éberlué, il réapparaissait un livre à la main et le lui plantait juste sous le nez.

« Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? » Finit-elle par demander, attrapant le livre qu'il lui tendait et le plaçant à côté de son devoir.

« Ça, c'est un livre. Plus exactement le livre le plus complet de la bibliothèque sur le thème des diagrammes mystérieux de Vepz, qui est visiblement le sujet de ton devoir. Par ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment expliciter l'avant-dernière phrase de ton troisième paragraphe, elle est un peu maladroite et ne suffit pas en guise d'explications – même si elle est loin d'être la seule. » Déclara-t-il après s'être rassis à la table qu'elle occupait.

« Bordel, Nott, te fous pas de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Gronda-t-elle en parcourant à son tour son devoir et en constatant qu'il avait raison « Et puis comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu ne fais même pas l'option Arithmancie. »

« Je suis autodidacte, pas besoin de devoir supporter trois heures de cours hebdomadaires pour apprendre. Et mon Manoir contient de très bons livres, bien plus complets que ceux de la bibliothèque, sur tous les sujets. Je peux t'en faire parvenir un très précis sur le sujet pour t'aider à finir ton devoir. Je vais faire ça, tiens ! » Déclara-t-il, quittant de suite la salle sans même attendre de réponse de sa part.

* * *

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut à sa table, éclairé par la faible lueur qui arrivait jusqu'ici depuis la fenêtre deux rayonnages, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle songea un instant à tourner les talons, se trouver une autre table pour travailler, mais sa curiosité piquée au vif la décida à avancer.

Hermione avait toujours aimé ça, les mystères – découvrir de nouvelles choses, jusqu'alors cachées, répondre aux questions posées, élucider des énigmes. Depuis toute petite, les énigmes l'intriguaient. Tant qu'elles n'avaient pas trouvé réponse, alors elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne tourna pas les talons, remonta son sac sur son dos, et s'approcha de sa table – la sienne, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec quiconque, pas même Harry ou Ron qui ne venaient pas à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle ne comptait pas partager avec Théodore Nott.

Elle déposa bruyamment son sac sur la table et Nott, qui avait la tête tournée à l'opposé vers le mur, ne cilla même pas. Elle se renfrogna, ayant espéré lui faire la peur de sa vie, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre face à lui et sortit ses manuels, faisant semblant de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait la faisait néanmoins penser qu'elle échouait totalement dans sa tentative.

Elle continua à travailler et à faire semblant, mais ne put résister à continuer à lui jeter des coups d'œil pas vraiment discrets. Finalement, son sourire en coin l'irrita trop et elle releva les yeux puis, soutenant son regard, lâcha un « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, Nott ? » sec, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

Elle garda ses yeux fixés au regard sombre du Serpentard, qui finit par se baisser, attraper son sac posé à ses pieds, et en sortir un livre pas très épais qu'il posa juste devant elle.

« Voilà le meilleur livre de mon Manoir sur les diagrammes de Vepz. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est là-dedans. » Déclara-t-il, l'air détaché.

« Mon devoir est à rendre pour après-demain, je l'ai déjà fini. » Répondit-elle, s'empêchant de dévorer des yeux le livre qu'il lui avait tendu.

« Ton devoir est certainement bien, Granger. Mais… Tu meures d'envie de lire ce livre, pour ce qu'il pourrait t'apprendre de neuf, tu n'es pas du genre à te satisfaire de « bien », surtout pas alors que ton devoir pourrait être excellent grâce à ce bouquin. Je suis navré que ça ait pris autant de temps pour que j'obtienne ce livre, mais tu dois comprendre que mon Manoir n'est pas la porte d'à côté, que mon hibou n'est pas une flèche et que le Ministère a tendance à surveiller le courrier des fils et filles de Mangemorts, même de ceux qui ont fait preuve de bonne volonté sur le champ de bataille et ont bien montré leurs véritables convictions. Tu te doutes bien que des imbéciles comme eux n'ont pas pu comprendre l'intérêt de ce livre et se sont mis à penser qu'il contenait quelque chose que je cherchais à cacher d'importance immense, comme la potion magique pour transformer Potter en tapis de cheminée angora, et l'ont lu en long en large et en travers sans rien y trouver et qu'ils se sont finalement décidés à me le rendre, bien contre leur gré. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle était désolée, que c'était révoltant, que les Serpentards comme Nott ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Pour monter sur ses grands chevaux, prendre une nouvelle cause. Théodore secoua négativement la tête, soufflant presque amèrement que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il poussa le livre un peu plus vers elle, récupéra rapidement ses affaires, et la laissa travailler.

* * *

Hermione apposa sa plume sur la table et s'étira, déliant ses muscles torturés par ces heures de travail. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle relut son devoir et un « parfait » s'échappa de ses lèvres, soufflé d'un ton réjoui. Elle devait rendre le lendemain son devoir et, Nott avait raison, elle l'avait entièrement refait.

Elle ne se satisfaisait pas de la demi-mesure. Ce livre, petit trésor sur le sujet, lui avait permis de rendre ce qui allait être le meilleur devoir jamais lu par le professeur sur le sujet. Elle mettrait sa main à brûler qu'il allait même apprendre des choses sur les diagrammes qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais lues.

Elle devait une fière chandelle à Nott pour ce livre, dévoré en quelques heures dans la soirée. Il avait eu raison, ce con. Son ancien devoir était bon, elle le savait. Mais comme pour beaucoup de sujets, elle savait aussi qu'elle manquait d'informations, qu'elle ne trouverait pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Des infos qu'elle ne trouverait que dans des livres spéciaux, rares, et que ne possédaient que quelques privilégiés – privilégiés dont elle ne faisait évidemment pas partie.

Et Nott lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent un de ces fameux bouquins. Elle rêvait la nuit de bibliothèques remplies de ce genre de livres. Elle pourrait avoir un orgasme rien qu'en foutant les pieds dans une pareille bibliothèque. Elle était sûre que Nott avait pareille bibliothèque. Elle était sûre que Nott n'était pas désintéressé quand il lui avait prêté ce livre. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne devrait pas penser ainsi, que c'était penser comme tous ces idiots du Ministère dont elle ne mesurait pas encore la bêtise mais qu'elle exécrait déjà. Elle était néanmoins sûre que Nott voulait quelque chose.

Mais, merde alors, elle allait devoir le remercier.

* * *

Hermione regarda tristement le magnifique « O » qui s'étalait sur son devoir. Le professeur Vector, d'habitude peu avare en réflexions sur les copies, s'était contenté d'un « stupéfiant », écrit à l'encre rouge vive, et lui avait adressé un regard empli d'admiration en lui rendant son devoir.

Hermione avait voulu cette réaction Hermione avait voulu cet « Optimal », ce « stupéfiant », ce regard. Hermione avait voulu bluffer son professeur. Hermione avait réussi.

Mais elle allait vraiment devoir remercier Nott. Et ça, Hermione ne le voulait pas.

Elle n'avait rien contre Nott. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais il n'avait jamais fait partie de ces Serpentards arrogants et têtes-à-claques qui l'avaient tant méprisée toutes ces années. Hermione lui était même reconnaissante, en un sens. Il avait été de ceux à les rejoindre, à la dernière minute peut-être, mais à les rejoindre, sur le champ de bataille. Ceux à avoir tourné leurs vestes, ces quelques Serpentards qui les avaient tant surpris mais qu'ils avaient acceptés sans rechigner. Il avait fait partie de toutes ces mains, fermement serrées sur leurs baguettes, qui avaient contribué à la victoire.

Et pour cela, Hermione n'avait rien contre Nott.

Mais elle aurait voulu que leurs rapports se limitent à quelques échanges banalisés, comme ceux qu'elle se forçait à avoir avec les Serpentards revenus à Poudlard – Malefoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass et Nott, Goyle ayant préféré stopper Poudlard à cause de la mort de Crabbe et se contenter de rester dans son Manoir à gérer les affaires familiales. Elle savait que leurs vies n'étaient pas faciles – et il s'agissait là d'un bel euphémisme, elle le constatait de ses propres yeux. Elle savait que se faire accepter par la société ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour eux et avait pris la décision d'être courtoise avec eux. Elle les saluait dans les couloirs, elle ne refusait pas de travailler avec eux quand les professeurs faisaient des groupes pour les devoirs.

Mais elle aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait rien de plus entre Nott et elle. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le remercier, ne pas devoir lui rendre un livre, ne pas avoir à lui être reconnaissante. Hermione se détestait de penser ainsi, si sectaire, et se disait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle se disait qu'elle ne savait rien de Nott, qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas refuser leurs échanges. Elle se disait tout plein de choses, mais rien n'enlevait de son esprit l'idée que Nott n'était pas désintéressé, qu'elle pensait sectaire, qu'elle ne devrait pas, que changer c'était difficile, et qu'elle devait lui rendre son livre et le remercier.

Et par-dessus tout, Hermione entendait l'amertume dans la voix de Nott lorsqu'il décrivait, presque comme s'il n'était pas concerné, comment le Ministère traitait ces enfants de Mangemorts, portant la Marque pour certains, qui avaient fini par tourner leurs vestes. Et Hermione se disait que Nott et tous ces Serpentards la haïraient s'ils savaient qu'elle avait pitié – en fait, ils devaient déjà la haïr pour bien d'autres raisons, mais celle-là signerait certainement son arrêt de mort tant ils étaient fiers.

* * *

Elle avait passé des jours à chercher un moyen de lui parler discrètement, en vain. Il ne venait jamais à la bibliothèque – elle comprenait, en même temps, vu les trésors qu'il devait pouvoir faire venir de chez lui pour ses devoirs –, il quittait toujours les salles de cours à toute vitesse – comme tous les Serpentards – et ce ne serait pas très discret de lui courir après pour lui rendre son livre, il n'ouvrait pas les lettres qu'elle avait pu essayer de lui envoyer pour lui donner un rendez-vous et lui rendre son bouquin – elle comprenait aussi, puisque le petit groupe avait été l'objet de quelques vilaines blagues en début d'année et qu'ils n'ouvraient plus de lettres apportées par des hiboux autres que les leurs ou portant les sceaux de leurs familles, et ils jetaient aussi une batterie de sorts de détection qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant d'ouvrir ces-dites lettres.

En fait, Nott était comme un animal sauvage. On pouvait le voir de loin, mais pas s'en approcher. Et Hermione avait établi une conclusion digne de son esprit vif : le seul moment pour parler à Nott était le repas, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure où toute l'école était présente. Et ce n'était franchement pas ce qu'elle appelait de la discrétion.

Mais, bordel, Hermione avait des principes. Et même si des fois, comme celle-ci, elle aurait préféré ne pas en avoir, Hermione avait ces fichus principes et les respectait. Elle avait appris à ne pas être impolie, à savoir respecter qui le méritait, à bien se tenir et à dire merci quand il le fallait. C'est pour cela que, ce midi-là, lorsqu'Hermione posa son sac aux côtés d'Harry et Ron, elle ne s'assit pas.

* * *

Aux regards interrogatifs de ses amis, elle répondit par un sourire un peu embarrassé – elle savait qu'ils allaient la harceler de questions après, mais il le fallait – et sortit du sac le livre porteur d'ennuis, mais néanmoins extrêmement intéressant et réellement instructif. Elle en avait recopié quelques passages sur des feuilles, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste rendre à Nott une telle merveille sans en garder un petit bout pour elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sentit les premiers regards se poser sur elle, appuyer sur son dos, lui demander de ployer. C'était comme si ils lui ordonnaient de se rasseoir, de ne pas le faire, de ne pas troubler le léger équilibre tout juste établi. C'était comme s'ils savaient ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et lui défendait d'agir. Elle n'était pas Atlas, qui portait le monde sur ses épaules, mais elle avait une masse de plus en plus lourde qui s'abattait sur elle, nourrie des regards de plus en plus nombreux et de l'attention croissante qu'elle attirait.

Elle adressa finalement une petite prière à Merlin – sait-on jamais, il pourrait peut-être l'entendre pour une fois – et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table des Serpentards, évidemment à l'autre bout de la Salle, du côté de la petite troupe des quelques septièmes années qui avaient fait preuve de bonne foi et avaient pu revenir à Poudlard.

Elle se souvenait du début d'année, de la façon dont ils avaient été mis à l'écart, de comment ils n'avaient pas plié face à l'acharnement des autres maisons qui mettaient leurs pertes sur leurs dos. Elle se souvenait les avoir secrètement admirés, sans un mot. Les avoir vu garder cet air méprisant qu'ils savaient si bien arborer, se former en un minuscule groupe de cinq personnes, s'être dit qu'il était totalement incongru que ce soit eux qui aient refusé de suivre leurs parents au vu du comportement qu'ils avaient eu les années précédentes.

Elle les avait vu se défendre les uns les autres, protéger leurs congénères plus jeunes, eux aussi sujet d'attaques plus ou moins violentes, et elle les avait vu arriver à obtenir une certaine invisibilité. Ils avaient réussi à faire accepter leur présence, les autres maisons avaient finalement laissé tomber les idioties, un peu sous l'influence de McGonagall à la tête de Poudlard et de ses remontrances salées, et Hermione avait vu cette frontière s'établir entre Serpentards et le reste des maisons.

Ils en étaient venus à une ségrégation pure et simple. Ils en étaient venus à partager leurs journées, puisque Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient tous leurs cours en communs (les Gryffondors de septième année étaient ceux qui avaient eu le moins de morts durant la bataille, les Serpentards ceux qui étaient désormais les moins nombreux, ils avaient donc crée une nouvelle classe d'une taille normale), sans jamais décrocher un mot. Quelques fois, les professeurs demandaient des travaux communs et les rares fois où un Gryffondor se retrouvait avec un Serpentard, ils s'arrangeaient pour que ce soit un Gryffondor capable de ne pas ouvrir les hostilités.

Et Hermione, alors que le silence se faisait dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle avançait vers le petit groupe des cinq Serpentards, avait conscience qu'elle était en train de détruire d'un seul coup le mur érigé, cet équilibre tacite. Et, étrangement, elle pensait que c'était ce que Nott voulait. Parce qu'elle sentait qu'il savait que cette ségrégation était mauvaise, que ce mur n'était là que pour cacher un véritable problème qu'il fallait régler. Elle pensait que Nott avait une idée derrière la tête en agissant ainsi, en lui prêtant ce livre, en lui adressant la parole après des mois vécus dans un Poudlard qui cicatrisait à peine.

Elle pensait même que Nott avait plusieurs idées derrière la tête. Qu'il avait un stratagème de Serpentard, qu'il comptait se servir d'elle pour parvenir à son but – à ses buts, car elle pensait qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Et Hermione était prête à attaquer ce mur à la massue s'il le fallait, parce qu'elle voulait se saisir de l'occasion pour aider Poudlard à cicatriser, pour agir enfin contre cette situation qui, elle le savait, était nocive.

Alors, dans un silence presque religieux, elle s'arrêta derrière Nott, le salua poliment. Sa voix résonna dans la salle, troublant le silence plus sûrement que si elle avait allumé une tronçonneuse pour décapiter le Serpentard. Nott se retourna, répondit à sa salutation. Elle lui tendit son livre, sans geste brusque. Elle le remercia, dit que le livre en question lui avait été d'un grand secours. Elle précisa qu'elle avait été ravie qu'il le lui prête, qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié.

Il se contenta de sourire. Elle crut déceler dans ses yeux une drôle de lueur. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le suivait, qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle finit par un autre merci. Elle souhaita aux cinq Serpentards un bon appétit et regagna sa table, tout simplement. Elle réprima un sourire, face aux têtes effarées de la plupart des élèves.

* * *

Après que Ron et Harry l'ait trop énervée à propos de Nott, qu'ils ne se soient pas contentés de son explication au sujet du prêt du livre, qu'ils lui ait dit que Nott était sûrement dangereux, qu'ils se soient encore montrés protecteurs, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre toute seule, elle avait jeté Ginny dans les bras d'Harry, parce qu'elle en avait marre que le brun passe sur elle sa frustration de ne pas avoir les couilles pour approcher la rousse qui n'attendait que cela depuis la fin de la guerre – presque six mois, quand même, Hermione ne savait pas où son amie trouvait la patience d'attendre qu'Harry se réveille –, Hermione avait fui la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en courant et s'était précipitée à la Bibliothèque.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle vit que Nott l'attendait déjà à sa table. Déterminée, elle s'assit face à lui et le fixa dangereusement.

« Granger, demande-moi ce que tu as à me demander, plutôt que de me regarder comme un brave toutou. » Releva-t-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

Hermione sourit finalement, fière qu'il ait craqué le premier. Elle ne releva même pas la pique, certaine qu'il disait ça parce qu'il était mal à l'aise sous son regard – bon, c'était plutôt invraisemblable, à vrai dire, mais elle préférait penser cela, c'était meilleur pour son égo.

« Je sais que tu as un but, que tu veux parvenir quelque part, Nott. Alors je veux que tu me dises où. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sûr – en fait, elle voulait que son ton soit sûr, mais le regard de Nott était franchement flippant c'était comme si ses yeux noirs la sondaient jusqu'au plus profond de son être et elle était incapable d'être sûre d'elle-même, mais elle voulait faire comme si.

Nott haussa les sourcils et se redressa légèrement. Hermione en fit de même et tenta de garder son air assuré, sans savoir si ça marchait vraiment. Elle n'était pas un Serpentard arrogant et maître de l'apparence, et elle savait qu'elle jouait bien mal la comédie face à lui, et elle savait qu'il n'y croyait sûrement pas… Mais au moins, elle essayait.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Granger. Je venais juste te dire que, si tu as besoin de livres sur un sujet quelconque, tu pouvais toujours me demander l'un des miens. Ma bibliothèque est bien fournie, je suis sûr qu'elle te plairait. N'hésite pas à demander. »

Il se leva et la salua, elle remarqua que c'était la première fois, puis s'éloigna. Hermione serra les lèvres et, alors qu'il allait disparaître dans l'allée principale de la bibliothèque, l'interpella.

« Tu sais, Nott, je pense beaucoup. Je pense à tous les sujets, à n'importe quel moment, et parfois ça m'empêche même de dormir. Certains diraient que je pense trop, même. Et en ce moment, je pense que tu as un but. Plusieurs, même. Je pense que tu as l'intention de te servir de moi pour y parvenir. Je pense que tu veux m'utiliser pour atteindre ce but, ces buts. Je pense que tu veux abattre ce mur de glace qui a figé ta maison. Je pense que tu veux obtenir reconnaissance pour votre engagement dans la guerre, pour l'acte de bravoure que vous avez fait preuve. Je pense que tu veux commencer quelque chose, quelque chose qui se continuera bien au-delà de Poudlard. Je pense que tu es intelligent, que tu peux le faire. Je pense que je suis prête à t'aider pour ça, que nous réussirons mieux à deux. Je pense aussi que tu veux autre chose, quelque chose qui a à voir avec moi, juste moi. C'est à toi de voir, Nott. Si tu veux mon aide, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi. Parce que je suis prête à t'aider. Parce que je veux t'aider. »

* * *

Ses devoirs finis, après qu'elle les ait lus et relus bien plus que d'habitude, alors qu'elle le faisait déjà plus que nécessaire, Hermione rangea très lentement ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner voir Ron et Harry, ou peut-être seulement Ron si Ginny avait enfin fait entendre raison à Harry et qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se bécoter dans un coin. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre les jérémiades de Ron, qu'Harry soit là ou non. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre être jaloux, pas alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux.

Elle savait que Ron craquait pour elle, elle savait qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Elle y avait cru, pourtant. Elle avait cru qu'il pourrait être l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il l'avait surprise, il l'avait ravie. Et elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait éveillé en lui l'espoir, alors qu'il aurait su se contenter de la timidité. Et elle allait devoir assumer ses actes, parce qu'elle avait compris trop tard, lorsque ses pensées s'étaient déliées, qu'elle avait eu tort.

Depuis ce baiser, il était plus maladroit encore, plus jaloux, plus protecteur. Et parfois, il faisait quelques pas vers elle. Elle arrivait à le stopper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à chaque fois, mais ces fois se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler.

Mais si Hermione trainait, ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter de devoir entendre Ron, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de lui parler. C'était parce qu'elle espérait voir Nott revenir, accepter. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne et accepte.

* * *

« Ron, bordel, Nott ne m'a rien fait – ni sort, ni potion, ni rien. Il m'a prêté un livre formidable auquel je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir accès – j'ignorais carrément l'existence d'un bouquin aussi fabuleux. Il a été très gentil avec moi et a fait preuve de maturité en passant au-dessus de ces préjugés que vous avez, merde ! » S'énerva-t-elle, pas trop fort puisqu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Ron chercha derrière eux l'appui d'Harry mais tomba sur deux sourires niais, ceux de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur, mains dans la main, qui avaient enfin décollé leurs lèvres pour pouvoir aller manger.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Hermione leva les yeux de la table et chercha Nott. Lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent, le Serpentard hocha la tête pour lui signifier son assentiment, et Hermione se sentit soulagée.

« Hermione, c'est un Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas parce que lui et ses petits copains se sont battus avec nous qu'ils sont sympas ! Il cache quelque chose, c'est forcé ! » Renchérit finalement Ron, commençant à se servir dans les plats juchés sur la table.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le fixa, tentant de réfréner sa colère. Le roux continua à se servir et à commenter l'attitude de Nott, déclamant nombre de soupçons divers.

« Tu sais quoi, Ron ? C'est parce que des gens pensent comme ça qu'il y a un problème. Tu penses que Nott, parce que ses parents ont fait des mauvais choix, est forcément mauvais. Il a fait preuve d'une bonne initiative en venant vers moi et tu le présumes coupable avant même de penser innocence. Et ça, ça m'énerve, Ron. Vraiment. Et c'est parce que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment capable de faire preuve de maîtrise de moi-même que je ne t'ai pas encore foutu la pire claque de ta vie. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger avec toi. »

Hermione se leva, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, histoire de ne pas craquer, de quitter calmement la salle, et de ne surtout pas en coller une à Ron – parce qu'on ne faisait pas ça à un ami, parce qu'on ne faisait pas ça à son meilleur ami. Elle se répéta son petit mantra en ouvrant les yeux et croisa à nouveau le regard de Nott, ainsi que l'éternelle étincelle dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air amusé.

Et Hermione prit la décision la plus folle de toute sa vie – et ce n'était pas peu dire, vu la vie chaotique qu'elle avait eue jusque-là. Elle récupéra son sac et s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'au petit groupe de Serpentards. Les quatre amis de Nott la regardèrent bizarrement, presque farouchement, tandis que l'étincelle et l'amusement de Nott augmentaient à chacun de ses pas. À nouveau, elle sentait les regards sur elle et le silence s'installer dans la Grande Salle.

Sa voix brisa à nouveau le silence de la salle lorsque son « Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » retentit. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois en sept ans et demi, depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, que quelqu'un faisait mine de vouloir manger à une autre table que la sienne. Néanmoins, pour connaître le règlement de Poudlard par cœur et savoir exactement combien de fois elle l'avait brisé, elle savait que ce n'était pas interdit. Alors quand Nott accepta au nom de ses amis, sans même leur avoir demandé leurs avis, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et s'assit aux côtés du brun.

Les quatre autres la fixaient, la mettant mal à l'aise, mais l'attitude clairement amusée de Nott rendait la situation plus simple. Elle salua poliment chacun d'entre eux, puis se servit et commença à manger, ignorant les chuchotis qui s'élevaient derrière elle – elle avait pris place dos à la salle – et croisant régulièrement le regard de Nott.

* * *

Le repas avec les Serpentards n'avait pas été particulièrement bruyant, ils avaient échangé bien peu de mots, mais Hermione était tout de même satisfaite. Après tout, le fait qu'il n'y ait ni morts ni blessés était vraiment un bon point. Et, alors qu'elle partait, Nott lui avait glissé à l'oreille de l'attendre sous le saule pleureur à côté du lac. Elle allait avoir son explication, et c'était ce qui la satisfaisait le plus. Elle allait trouver des réponses au mystère Nott.

« Je déteste cette situation, Granger. » Commença Nott en écartant les branches du saule et s'asseyant contre le tronc de l'arbre « Ces regards, ces soupçons, cette hostilité constante… »

« Je comprends. Je… »

« Non, Granger, tu ne comprends pas. Tu imagines, tu compatis, mais tu ne comprends pas. Ne le nie pas, parce que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre totalement toute cette situation, c'est juste impossible pour toi. Je ne supporte pas ça, Granger. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me considère comme un pestiféré, qu'on me regarde de haut, qu'on me ferme des portes à cause de ce qu'ont pu faire mes parents et de la maison dans laquelle je suis. Je refuse de devenir un de ces héritiers qui se contentent de diriger leur empire familial, je veux agir, et je ne le pourrais jamais si tout reste comme ça. Alors, Granger, je veux que tu m'aides. »

* * *

Il se tut, comme si c'était suffisant. Hermione acquiesça, signant son approbation, et garda le silence, attendant qu'il reprenne – parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle attendait la suite. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il fit la moue – comme s'il avait pu croire qu'elle avait oublié – et se décida à répondre.

« J'ai lu un livre, Granger. Un livre moldu. Je m'intéresse aux différentes cultures, aussi bien sorcières que moldues, et le livre que j'ai lu parlait du karma. J'ai un mauvais karma. Et toi, tu es mon moyen d'améliorer mon karma. »

« Ton… moyen ? »

« Mon karma est rendu mauvais par mes mauvaises actions, et je dois rétablir l'équilibre. Je choisis simplement de rétablir l'équilibre là où je l'ai rompu. C'est envers toi que j'ai eu des mauvaises actions, c'est envers toi que j'en aurais des bonnes pour rétablir mon karma. »

* * *

Hermione resta muette quelques secondes. Elle regarda Nott, tout à fait sérieux. Elle se répéta ses mots. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle savait du karma. Elle chercha à comprendre comment Nott pensait – sans succès. Elle pouvait comprendre son besoin de changement, mais elle ne comprenait pas ça. Elle était sans voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Mais… Tu… Je… tu n'as pas eu de mauvaises actions envers moi. » Balbutia-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Ce n'était jamais Nott qui en avait eu après eux, Harry, Ron et elle. C'était Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui les avaient harcelés, suivis quelques fois de Parkinson ou Zabini. Jamais Nott n'avait rien fait. En vérité, il avait été comme inexistant auparavant, présent sans rien faire, ni contre eux ni pour eux.

« Bien sûr que si, Granger. Malefoy n'est pas un idiot, il est juste intelligent. Il apprend ses cours, les connait, les comprend. C'est pour cela qu'il a d'aussi bonnes notes. Mais il n'est pas observateur, il ne comprend pas le monde. C'est pour cela que pendant des années il a été incapable de s'opposer à ses parents – j'ai même été surpris qu'il le fasse, à vrai dire. Il n'est pas observateur, moi si. S'il était toujours présent pour vous emmerder, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois j'avais vu et parce que j'avais glissé quelques insinuations pas trop subtiles – pour qu'il puisse les capter. Je suis la cause des torts qu'il vous a faits. Je dois rééquilibrer mon karma. C'est à toi que j'ai fait du tort, c'est à toi que je dois faire du bien. Je dois rééquilibrer mon karma. »

* * *

Théodore regarda Granger ciller, cherchant quoi dire. Une part de lui se rengorgea de la laisser si souvent sans voix, mais sa peur irrationnelle qu'elle le rejette et l'empêche de rétablir son karma bâillonnait cette part de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à croire à toutes les inepties spirituelles qu'il pouvait trouver, mais cette histoire de karma le taraudait. Il savait que ses actions passées avaient forcément un impact sur son futur, c'était pour ça que cette notion sonnait si juste. C'était pour ça qu'il cherchait à retrouver un équilibre, à effacer ses dettes et remettre la balance droite. Peut-être que c'était idiot, mais il voulait essayer.

« Je… Je ne croyais pas que tu serais du genre spirituel, Nott. » Finit-elle par dire « Mais ça explique, encore plus ta volonté de changement, pourquoi tu es venu squatter ma table à la bibliothèque ».

Il l'observa alors qu'elle se relevait, époussetait sa robe et récupérait ses affaires. Et lorsqu'elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et l'accompagna d'un « à demain », il sut que son désir de changement à elle l'emportait. Il sut qu'elle le laisserait se servir d'elle pour rétablir son karma, parce qu'elle voulait aussi qu'ils agissent ensemble pour changer les choses. Et il souffla de soulagement, parce que cette foutue Gryffondor lui avait fichu la frousse avec son foutu silence.

* * *

Théodore réfréna de toutes ses forces son sourire, sachant sans le moindre doute que Granger détesterait le savoir amusé – bon, en fait il laissait son sourire percer, puisqu'il voulait justement cette réaction de sa part, mais il disait qu'il le réfrénait de toutes ses forces, juste pour l'image que ça donnait de lui. Il ne s'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air satisfait, fier de lui, certain que cela la ferait enrager un petit peu plus. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle était si amusante à énerver. Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute si elle l'amusait tant.

« Bordel, Nott, quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de m'énerver ?! » Grogna-t-elle et lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus la pile de bouquins qui traînait sur la table « Et ôte-moi ce stupide air bienheureux que tu arbores, avant que je ne te l'arrache par la force. »

« Par la force ? Et tu comptes faire quoi, tirer sur ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de lèvres ? » Demanda-t-il, comme curieux, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, lesquels foudroyaient toujours avec acharnement le pauvre garçon face à eux, et frappa la main de Théodore qui s'élançait vers l'un des livres de la pile.

« Je te hais, Nott. » Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant le livre que le brun avait voulu prendre.

« Tu ne me hais pas, Granger. Tu ne peux pas me haïr. Personne ne le peut. Tout le monde m'aime. Donc tu m'aimes aussi, Granger. Je pensais que tu savais différencier la haine de l'amour, enfin. » Bavassa-t-il en griffonnant quelques mots sur le devoir qu'il rédigeait.

« Je sais parfaitement différencier la haine et l'amour, crétin. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit je te hais. Je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle, stupide homme des bois. »

« Homme des bois ? Mais d'où tu sors tes insultes, toi ? » S'exclama-t-il, la surprise venait faire craqueler son masque de satisfaction et d'amusement.

« NOTT ! Au nom du bonnet rose à pompons de Merlin, quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir de travailler en paix ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu bâcles tes travaux et que tu les finis plus vite que moi que tu dois me presser pour me faire sortir prendre l'air. Et puis il fait trop froid pour une balade. »

« Vu l'épaisseur de l'horrible écharpe Gryffondor, et du bonnet assorti que tu trimballes constamment avec toi, je doute que tu sentes le froid. Simple constatation. Et je ne bâcle pas mes travaux, je ne ressens simplement pas le besoin de faire du zèle alors que ça semble être inscrit dans tes gènes. »

« Je ne fais pas de zèle ! »

« Tu fais quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemins alors que l'on t'en a demandé cinquante. Tu appelles ça comment ? »

« Tu m'énerves, Nott, tu m'énerves. »

« Je suis très doué pour ça, en effet. Ça doit être ça, ce qui est inscrit dans mes gènes. »

* * *

Théo posa le point final à sa dissertation rondement menée, laissa sa plume rouler sur la table, et s'étira comme un chat. Pour un peu, il aurait laissé échapper un ronronnement de contentement. Il roula son parchemin, le glissa dans son sac, croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus, les yeux fixés sur sa voisine de table.

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'Hermione et lui étaient « amis » - traduisez qu'ils faisaient régulièrement leurs devoirs ensemble, qu'il lui passait de nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque (elle n'avait jamais l'air aussi heureuse que lorsqu'il sortait un de ses bouquins de son sac, après avoir réussi à passer le contrôle du Ministère), qu'il leur arrivait d'aller prendre l'air autour du lac tous les deux et qu'ils avaient une ou deux fois mangé ensemble, mais pas trop parce que sinon quelques élèves auraient fait des crises cardiaques et ils n'avaient pas passé leurs diplômes de premiers secours. Théo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un « diplôme de premiers secours », mais c'était ce qu'Hermione avait dit, et comme elle était plutôt intelligente comme fille, ce ne devait pas être une parfaite connerie. De la part de Pansy ou Daphnée, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de ressortir l'expression, mais il faisait confiance à Hermione.

… C'était plutôt bizarre dit comme ça, d'ailleurs.

Déjà, le fait qu'il l'appelle intérieurement « Hermione » (il en était quand même resté au « Granger » à vive voix, hein, fallait pas non plus exagérer) était étrange, mais qu'il admette en lui-même faire plus confiance à elle qu'aux deux filles de sa maison avec qui il avait passé sept années, c'était comme la fin du monde. Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe en entendant ça – un Serpentard faisant confiance à une Gryffondor, mais où allait ce monde ?

Toujours était-il que, confiance ou non, prénom ou nom de famille, ils avançaient. Doucement, très doucement, mais ils avançaient. S'il avait été difficile de faire avaler à tous les imbéciles des différentes maisons que lui n'était pas qu'un salopard et qu'elle n'était pas droguée, au moins les Serpentards n'étaient plus totalement mis de côté. Les autres élèves avaient cessé de s'écarter de trois mètres en les croisant dans les couloirs.

Et il avait appris qu'Hermione ne voulait pas, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, sortir avec Weasley. Non pas qu'il apporte grande importance aux amourettes de Weasley, mais son but premier (parce qu'il était égoïste et que son karma passait avant le bien de tout le reste du monde) était d'effacer ses mauvaises actions. Et réussir à mettre Hermione en couple serait une très très bonne action qui pourrait bien rééquilibrer la balance.

* * *

_« Sérieusement, Granger, je ne pige pas. »_

_Hermione releva la tête d'un seul coup et fixa Théodore. Elle tiqua, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui._

_« Pardon ? C'est tout simple, regarde… » Commença-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de la table pour lui expliquer le sujet de Métamorphose._

_« Non, pas ça, Granger ! » S'exclama-t-il, comme outré qu'elle puisse imaginer une seule seconde qu'il n'ait pas compris un sujet aussi simple (très compliqué pour le commun des mortels, mais extrêmement simple pour lui, ceci étant entendu) « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à Weasley. »_

_« Je… Qu'est-ce que Ron vient foutre là-dedans ? »_

_« Figure-toi que tout Poudlard parie sur dans combien de temps vous allez sortir ensemble, alors je me demande ce que tu lui trouves. » S'expliqua Théo « Parce que je comprends que lui puisse vouloir sortir avec toi, mais je ne comprends vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, pourquoi tu voudrais sortir avec lui. J'ai cherché, mais je ne trouve pas. Donc je te le demande, parce que… »_

_« Je ne veux pas sortir avec Ron. » Coupa Hermione d'un ton sec._

_Théo resta muet quelques secondes, analysant la phrase et l'air fermé de la jeune fille. _

_« Ok. »_

* * *

Lorsque Théo s'assit face à elle, Hermione ne leva même pas la tête. C'était devenu habituel, parfaitement normal. Et elle, qui avait toujours détesté qu'on vienne empiéter sur son espace vital lorsqu'elle travaillait, se complaisait étrangement dans l'atmosphère qu'ils créaient tous les deux. Théodore avait beau savoir comment s'y prendre pour l'embêter, et ne pas se priver de le faire, il savait aussi se contenter de travailler en silence, et sa présence rendait agréable toutes ces soirées qu'Hermione aurait passées seule.

Lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il ne faisait pas mine de sortir ses affaires, elle leva finalement la tête, pour l'apercevoir, la fixant, son fameux sourire narquois bien accroché aux lèvres, l'air d'attendre d'elle quelque chose. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour qu'elle ne se mette à sautiller sur sa chaise, extatique d'avance.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction totalement puérile, mais sortit tout de même de son sac l'objet des convoitises d'Hermione. Dès que le livre apparut, elle tendit les bras et l'attrapa avant de l'ouvrir avec milles précautions et de se plonger dedans.

« Tu sais, Granger, ce n'est qu'un livre. » Commenta-t-il, une fois de plus amusé, prêt à voir les foudres de la jeune fille s'abattre sur lui.

« Qu'un livre ? » S'exclama Hermione sans lever le nez du livre qu'elle tenait, comme s'il s'agissait de sa Bible personnelle « Nott, tu blasphèmes. Tu as un temple à ta disposition et tu n'as pas conscience de la chance que tu as. Je tuerais pour pouvoir vivre dans ta bibliothèque. »

« Eh, bien… pas que je sois contre l'idée qu'on me débarrasse de mon paternel adoré, mais, en dehors du fait que ça te mettrait dans de gros problèmes et que ça n'aiderait pas à améliorer mon karma que tu finisses en prison, ça ne te servirait à rien. Seuls les Nott, ou affiliés, peuvent pénétrer dans certaines salles de notre Manoir, bibliothèque comprise. Donc, en fait, si tu veux pouvoir entrer dans ma bibliothèque, tu dois plutôt épouser un Nott. Ce qui te laisse le choix entre mon père et moi. Je pense sincèrement que mon père n'est pas un bon parti. Certes, il est veuf, vieux et emprisonné à Azkaban, donc tu as des chances de t'en débarrasser rapidement, mais je doute que tes parents le considèrent comme le gendre idéal et les visites conjugales risquent de ne pas être très agréables. Je fais un parti bien plus acceptable, si tu veux mon avis je suis intelligent, en pleine forme, aimable, fort drôle et en plus je suis plutôt canon – j'aurais bien dit « carrément », mais on va encore me reprocher mon manque de modestie. Bon, je suis trop jeune pour faire passer ma mort pour un accident, donc tu serais obligée de me supporter quelques années, mais si tu t'enfermes dans la bibliothèque le temps d'avoir tout lu, tu ne risques pas de me voir trop souvent. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait très bien cohabiter. » Ironisa-t-il, l'air faussement songeur.

Hermione, qui avait relevé la tête tout au long de son monologue, garda l'air sérieux qu'elle avait avant et le sonda du regard.

« Nott, ne rigole pas avec ça – je pourrais _vraiment_ t'épouser pour ta bibliothèque. »

* * *

Hermione soupira et fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lâcher plume et parchemin, se jeter sur Théodore et le frapper mille et une fois de toutes ses forces. Bon, d'accord, il était plutôt sympathique comme type. Il avait un drôle d'humour, très cynique et un peu noir la plupart du temps, mais il la faisait rire, et c'était tout de même bien plus subtil et intellectuellement intéressant que les blagues auxquelles elle était habituée côté Gryffondors. Il était intelligent, clairement moins qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Elle était prête à parier qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle – mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et s'en contenterait tant qu'il ne s'en vantait pas. Il avait de bonnes idées, savait les mettre en forme, et savait comment s'y prendre pour parvenir à ses buts. Elle se doutait qu'il avait des ambitions encore plus grandes que celles qu'il lui dévoilait, et elle se doutait aussi qu'il y parviendrait.

Mais, et que Merlin l'excuse de penser ça d'un garçon qu'elle appréciait désormais énormément, il savait aussi être un sacré chieur.

« Nott, par les chaussettes violettes de Morgane, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder ? »

« Oh ! Tu viens de désacraliser cette pauvre Morgane. Et je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi vulgaire avant, Granger. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais menacée de te laver la bouche au savon ? »

« Mes parents sont dentistes, imbécile, ils ont bien pire que du savon à leur disposition. Et ça ne me dis pas quand tu vas me laisser bosser en paix. »

« Tu bosses trop, Granger. » Déclara sérieusement le jeune homme « Tu bosses beaucoup trop, donc je vais continuer à t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu lâches tes livres pour venir faire un tour dans le parc avec moi. On est au printemps, il fait beau, les arbres se couvrent de feuilles, les fleurs apparaissent… »

« Nott, par pitié, arrête de jouer la jeune fille totalement débile et sensible à ces conneries. C'est le printemps, et alors ? C'était aussi le printemps l'année dernière, et ça le sera l'année prochaine. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire et tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre, tu veux juste m'embêter et m'empêcher de travailler, parce que ça t'éclate plus que tout le reste. Tu ne voudrais pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« A vrai dire, personne n'est aussi amusant que toi une fois en colère. Donc je reste avec toi. Et puis, arrête de mentir, tu adores que je sois avec toi. Tout le monde m'adore, de toute façon. »

« T'étais pas censé chercher à faire mon bien pour améliorer ton karma, toi. » Grommela la jeune fille, cherchant tant bien que mal à se concentrer sur le devoir qu'elle rédigeait.

« Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je réfléchis sur le long terme à te rendre un immense service qui permettra le rééquilibrage de la balance et, là, je te laisserai en paix. Cependant, ça demande de t'embêter maintenant pour que cette bonne action ait lieu dans un certain futur. Je suis un visionnaire, moi ! »

« Nott, tu exagères avec cette histoire de karma. Arrête un peu ça, d'accord, tu ne me dois rien. Tu ne m'as pas fait tant de mal que ça, tu sais. »

« Je t'ai fait du mal par mes actions passées, je dois rééquilibrer la balance. Ce n'est pas tant le concept du karma que l'idée que tout mal doit être réparé que je suis dans cette histoire. » Expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, laisse-moi travailler, et considère que le mal est réparé puisque tu me permets d'être tranquille et indirectement de réussir mes études. »

Face à elle, Théo secoua la tête. Il soupira et ancra ses yeux dans les pupilles de la jeune fille.

« Granger, tu ne comprends pas. Que je t'ai fait peu ou beaucoup de tort, je t'en ai fait – et certainement plus que ce que tu imagines. Et ce n'est pas combien de mal j'ai pu te faire qui me pose problème. Je me sens coupable, Granger. Je me sens coupable à l'idée que j'ai pu te faire du tort, alors que j'en ai certainement fait pas mal à d'autres personnes aussi. Mais je me sens coupable envers toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup à me faire pardonner envers toi. Alors j'ai une très bonne action à faire pour toi, et ça prendra du temps. Laisse-moi être un visionnaire, même si ça t'embête. »

* * *

« Il veut me mettre en couple, tu te rends compte ? » S'exclama Hermione, encore sous le choc « Me mettre en couple. C'est sa stupide bonne action : me mettre en couple. Il vit dans quel monde ? Il croit que me trouver un mec va me rendre heureuse pour le reste de ma vie ? Merde, on est au vingtième siècle, je ne vais pas me suffire d'un mec dans ma vie ! »

Allongée aux côtés de son amie, Ginny piocha allégrement dans le sac de bonbons en riant, tant la réaction de son amie confortait quelques soupçons qu'elle avait depuis un bon bout de temps.

« J'y crois pas… » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Tu vois, toi non plus tu veux pas y croire ! Autant Théo peut être intelligent, cette fois, mais ça, c'est juste le comble de l'imbécilité ! Et puis c'est quoi ça ? De me considérer comme une idiote qui se complairait dans une relation…. J'hallucine vraiment, comment est-ce qu'il peut faire ça ? Je trouve ça franchement révoltant, c'est… »

« Hermione, tu es incroyable. » La coupa Ginny, toujours morte de rire.

Hermione cessa finalement sa tirade enragée pour tourner la tête vers son amie, immédiatement outrée de la voir amusée, et pas révoltée comme elle-même l'était.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque hargneuse, à la rousse.

« Ce qui me fait rire ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas, Hermione ? Tu l'appelles Théo, tu ne cesses de vanter ses mérites, tu passes un temps fou avec lui, tu es rayonnante lorsque tu reviens de vos soirées en tête-à-tête, il vous arrive de faire de longues promenades autour du lac, vous avez des discussions passionnées jusque pas d'heure ensemble, tu es passionnée lorsqu'il s'agit de le défendre parce que les tensions sont toujours là et que quelqu'un a fait une insinuation. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me fait rire, Hermione ? »

« Je… Non, je ne vois pas. Et je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Et dire que tu es censée être intelligente… Franchement, Hermione, tu n'es pas vexée parce qu'il veut te mettre en couple avec quelqu'un… »

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est révoltant comme attitude. Et complètement machiste. »

« Hermione, tu n'es pas vexée par son attitude. Tu es vexée parce que la seule personne avec qui tu veux sortir, c'est lui. »

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans faire un son, béate. Les mots semblèrent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses neurones, et son air choqué s'accentua.

« GINNY ! » S'écria-t-elle finalement, ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre « C'est… C'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es heureuse en couple que tout le monde autour de toi va finir en couple. On n'est pas chez les Bisounours – et je ne veux pas sortir avec Théo. »

« Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu – c'est ça ton expression moldue, non ? »

* * *

Hermione maudissait intérieurement Ginny. Elle la maudissait tellement fort que sa plume transperça le papier et qu'elle jura dans sa barbe. A côté d'elle, Théo lui jeta un regard intrigué, sans chercher à connaître la cause de son énervement.

Et Hermione, elle, maudissait Ginny de toutes ses forces.

Parce que Ginny avait juste glissé quelques mots, puis était passée à autre chose. Quelques mots, sur un ton amusé, puis elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui lançait des regards, aussi. A chaque fois qu'Hermione partait pour rejoindre Théo, qu'elle rentrait de leurs soirées de travail, Ginny lui lançait un regard, ce regard très précis qui faisait revenir tous les mots prononcés à la surface et les rendait un peu plus palpables à chaque fois.

Et Ginny avait glissé dans son esprit cette idée. Et Hermione ne cessait d'y repenser. Elle jetait des coups d'œil à Théo, et elle y repensait. Ginny avait insinué. Et Hermione ne cessait de penser. Elle pensait, et elle imaginait. Elle imaginait, et elle maudissait Ginny. Parce qu'imaginer la faisait frissonner. Parce qu'elle rêvait, elle planait totalement. Parce que Ginny avait insinué, et qu'elle était incapable de passer outre. Parce que Ginny avait raison, et qu'elle aurait préféré l'ignorer.

* * *

« Granger, tu es désespérante ! Je n'agis que dans ton intérêt, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si réticente ? » Râla Théodore en attrapant deux pommes dans son sac et en lançant une à Hermione.

« Nott, tu es désespérant à ne pas comprendre ma réticence. » Répliqua Hermione en griffonnant distraitement sur son brouillon – et en s'empêchant de trop regarder Théo, parce qu'il était vraiment trop observateur, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voir l'observer.

« Granger, tout le monde veut sortir avec quelqu'un à notre âge – sauf les asociaux comme moi. Et tu n'es pas asociale, Granger, c'est clair. Alors pourquoi tu refuses toutes mes propositions. Je t'ai parlé de tous les garçons de septième année, ainsi que de mes connaissances plus âgées et approuvables. Je t'aurais volontiers proposé quelques sixièmes années, mais je ne t'imagine pas avec quelqu'un de plus jeune. Alors quoi, Granger ? Il est où ton problème ? …. Oh, Merlin ! Je sais ! » S'exclama Théo, comme soudainement illuminé « Tu es lesbienne ! C'est… ça explique tout, tu… »

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne, Nott ! » Se récria Hermione, outrée.

« Bon, très bien ? Alors il est où le problème, Granger ? Je veux juste te rendre service, alors pourquoi tu refuses ? »

« Le problème ? C'est toi le problème, Nott. T'es vraiment con. »

Hermione jeta d'un coup ses affaires dans son sac et laissa Théodore en plan, quittant à toute vitesse la bibliothèque. Elle se cogna dans la porte et tituba sur quelques mètres avant de repartir de plus belle.

* * *

« Elle a raison, Nott, t'es vraiment con. » Déclara Ginny en sortant du rayonnage et en s'asseyant à la place laissée vide.

« Weasley. Tu nous espionnes, maintenant ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté sans répondre, se contentant d'observer son interlocuteur. Il semblait à Théo qu'elle cherchait en lui quelque chose et que, déçue, elle ne le trouva pas, puisqu'elle fit la moue avant de lâcher un soupir de déception.

« Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux… »

« Weasley, de quoi tu parles ? »

« De votre incapacité à vous comprendre l'un l'autre et à voir ce qui crève les yeux. Et de votre imbécilité à tous les deux, aussi – on n'a pas idée d'être aussi débile et de proposer à Hermione de lui trouver un copain. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Tu sais pourquoi elle refuse tous les mecs que je lui propose ? » Demanda-t-il, cherchant toujours à comprendre.

« Evidemment que je sais, sombre idiot. Parce que tu ne lui proposes pas la personne qui l'intéresse vraiment. »

« Mais je lui ai proposé tout le monde ! »

Ginny rit encore, se moquant ouvertement de son aveuglement. Elle se releva, laissant toujours Théodore à ses questions, et partit sur un « j'en aurais des choses à raconter à mes filleuls, moi ».

* * *

« Je t'ai cherchée partout. » Déclara Théo en apercevant Hermione, blottie non loin d'une cheminée allumée, dans la Salle Sur Demande remplie de poufs « Weasley est venue me parler. »

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle et se moquait gentiment de son côté frileux – parce que « on allumait plus de cheminées en avril, ça risquait de donner envie au froid de rester » –, il manqua le regard qu'Hermione lui lança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'appréhensions et se demandant si elle n'allait pas devoir réduire au silence sa meilleure amie.

« Que tu étais intéressée par quelqu'un – quelqu'un que je ne t'avais pas proposé. Bien que je ne voie pas qui je ne t'ai pas proposé, j'aurais aimé que tu me dises que tu étais intéressée par quelqu'un plutôt que de me laisser chercher comme un idiot qui pourrait te plaire. Ça m'aurait simplifié la tâche. »

« La tâche ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me trouver un mec, Nott – et si c'est si horrible que ça, si je suis un cas désespéré qui ne sortira jamais avec quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à te la fermer et me laisser en paix. » Asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione reporta son regard vers les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée, et Théodore resta sans voix. Il ressassait les mots de Weasley, sans fin. Il entendait ce qu'elle avait dit résonner dans sa tête. Il essayait de déchiffrer ses sous-entendus, et doutait de ce qu'il en tirait.

Alors il regardait Hermione, dans les yeux de laquelle se reflétaient les flammes, et il continuait à repenser à ces mots, et à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Parce qu'il doutait. Parce que ça lui fichait la frousse. Parce que ça le faisait espérer. Parce que ça le faisait oublier ses ambitions, ses grands principes, son histoire de karma. Ça le faisait oublier tout le reste tout ce qui n'était pas cette petite idée, minuscule, qui venait de s'infiltrer en lui et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en déloger.

« Granger, je… » Commença-t-il, voulant rompre le silence trop pesant à son goût sans trop savoir quoi dire « Je ne comprends pas, vraiment. Je ne te comprends pas. Et tu n'es pas la seule à détester les mystères irrésolus. Alors, explique-moi. Explique-toi. »

Hermione le regarda furtivement du coin de l'œil, cherchant à son tour quoi répondre. Théo avait l'air gêné, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air de vouloir une réponse, et de la redouter en même temps. Elle pensa une seconde qu'il avait l'air trop transparent qu'elle n'était pas habituée à déchiffrer ses expressions aussi facilement. Et puis elle abandonna, elle laissa tomber les murs érigés contre elle-même. Elle arrêta de réfléchir. Elle sut quoi faire. Elle choisit d'agir.

« Bordel, Théo… Je te croyais franchement plus intelligent. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement, avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était franchement pas son genre. Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles. Elle… Elle n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Déjà, elle n'était même pas du genre à arrêter de réfléchir et à choisir d'agir. On lui avait toujours dit de réfléchir avant d'agir. Elle avait toujours réfléchi avant d'agir. Elle n'était même pas censée savoir mettre son cerveau sur le bouton « off » et agir sans penser aux conséquences.

Ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle n'était pas du genre à embrasser un garçon la première – Merlin, elle avait embrassé Théo ! Elle lui avait sauté dessus, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et elle l'avait embrassé.

Ce n'était pas son genre.

Mais… Il avait répondu. Il avait répondu à son baiser. Franchement répondu. Il l'avait carrément empoignée et tirée vers lui pour répondre à son baiser. Il avait répondu.

Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ils avaient fait l'amour. Et elle s'était laissé faire, trop prise au jeu. Et elle était paniquée. Complètement paniquée. Il allait la prendre pour une fille facile, forcément. Il allait se lever, s'en aller, ne plus jamais lui parler. Elle allait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, se faire lâcher, passer des années et des années à ressasser ce moment humiliant et finir seule, parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'il fallait réfléchir et qu'elle s'était contentée d'agir, comme une idiote. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« Tu penses vraiment trop. » Rit Théo à ses côtés.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il remonta le drap sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna d'autant plus belle lorsqu'il caressa ses omoplates. Elle garda son visage obstinément tourné vers le côté opposé, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait croiser son regard.

« Grang… Hermione, arrête de te casser la tête avec toutes les bêtises qui la traversent. » Ajouta-t-il doucement « Arrête de penser à ces bêtises, retourne-toi, et regarde-moi. »

Hermione déglutit, ferma les yeux, inspira, et se tourna enfin. Lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter Théo, elle tomba juste sur son sourire amusé, comme s'il savait tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête et se moquait d'elle, et ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Il n'avait pas l'air de la prendre pour une fille facile. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ne plus jamais lui parler.

Il avait juste l'air amusé par sa réaction. Et réconfortant. Et il avait des promesses dans les yeux. C'était comme si ses yeux lui disaient qu'il restait là, qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une fille facile et qu'il continuerait à lui parler. Ses yeux disaient même qu'il comptait continuer à l'embrasser et à lui faire l'amour. Son sourire disait qu'il aimerait faire tout ça. Alors Hermione comprit qu'agir sans réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas toujours aussi bête.

« Tu avais raison. » Dit-elle finalement, laissant un sourire timide éclore sur ses lèvres.

« Comme toujours. A quel sujet ? »

« Quand tu disais que tu avais beaucoup à te faire pardonner, qu'il te fallait une vraiment bonne action pour remonter ton karma. Et quand tu disais que c'était un projet sur le long terme – ça va te prendre vraiment, vraiment très longtemps. »

Le sourire de Théo s'accentua et son regard se fit tendre. Hermione rougit un peu plus. Il haussa les épaules, l'étincelle d'amusement brillant encore plus fort dans ses yeux.

« Tant mieux alors, ça te donnera le temps de squatter ma bibliothèque. »


End file.
